Harry Potter & The Magical Stranger
by Princess-Pirate
Summary: What if Harry had a sister that he never knew of? As he prepares to start his fourth year he is in for the biggest surprise of his life as Lillian Potter graces Hogwarts with her presence. And she has a secret that will be tested.


****

HARRY POTTER – HARRY POTTER & THE MAGICAL STRANGER  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: What if Harry had a sister that he never knew of. As he prepares to start his fourth year he is in for the biggest surprise of his life as Lillian Potter graces Hogwarts with her presence. And she has a secret that will be tested.

****

Pairings: Ron / ? Harry/Hermione, Lillian / Wood.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters and places in the story belong to JK Rowling. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

- CHAPTER 3 -

****

A NEW FACE AT HOGWARTS

"Who's that?" asked Neville as a brown coach pulled by two white horses came to stop at the entrance to the school.

"Probably a new student" said Fred as he threw the quaffle to Hermione, who dogged Ron to get a goal.

"A real hot student" said George as he caught the quaffle and put it back into play.

Harry turned his head to look at the entrance.

Mr. Fudge, the Minister of Magic, got out accompanied by a girl with gold-brown hair.

She wore a black dress and her cloak flowed behind her in the light breeze.

"Wonder who she is?" said Hermione as she came to hover next to him.

As if the girl read their minds she turned around.

Harry lost his hold on his broom and landed with a soft thud on the ground. Had he seen right? For a moment he looked into the face of his mother.

"Harry, you okay?" asked Ron as he landed next to him.

"Did I see ghosts or does that girl look just like your mother?"

"I don't know" gasped Harry as he sat on the ground, confused about what had just happened.

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

"It is good to be off that flying woodbin," said Lillian as she flicks her hair back and walked into the castle. She had seen the students outside playing Quidditch on the grass and she longed for some time alone to go flying. She was feeling so tired after all the arrangements that she needed to get into the air and get some fresh air in her lungs.

She smiled as she saw how they gasped at her.

The one fell off his broom and he looked kind of cute sitting there on the grass. The only thing that made Lillian feel strange was the way that he had looked at her.

"I am truly sorry my dear but we had to travel in an less obvious way."

"It is no need to explain Mr. Fudge, I understand. I just need to settle down and start with school to keep my life on track."

Cornelius Fudge nodded and escorted her up to Professor Dumbeldore's office.

He got up from behind his desk and welcomed her. "It is good to have you here Lillian. We were looking forward to your arrival for a long time."

"Thank you Professor," said Lillian as she shook his hand.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ah" smiled Dumbledore "That must be Minerva."

He was correct.

A rather tall witch enters the room. She was dressed in purple and black with her slightly grey hair tied into a small bun on her head.

"Lillian, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She will be your transfiguration teacher and is the head of Gryffindor House. Minerva, I would like you to meet Miss Lillian Potter."

Professor McGonagall looked at her in disbelief. Then she spoke. "It is an honor Miss Potter. I am your head of Gryffindor House. I hope you will fit in right away. Now if you will follow me I will take you to your dormitory."

Lillian thanked them all and walked out after Professor McGonagall towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You are in your fifth year correct?" asked Professor McGonagall as she and Lillian walked along the corridor.

Lillian nodded and gazed in amazement at the colorful paintings against the wall.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Not used to it?" she asked.

Lillian shook her head. "It's just that Borbadouax wasn't what you would call colorful. It snowed all the time and we just had fires in the castle."

Professor McGonagall smiled as she saw her gasp at all the ghosts. "You play Quidditch, don't you?" she asked again.

Lillian nodded. "I played Seeker for my house back home but I would never dream of just arriving here and taking someone else's place."

Professor McGonagall smiled. Everything she had heard about young Lillian was true. She was just like her mother. Too modest to want to offend or hurt someone.

"Don't worry. Katie Bell left school last year and we have an opening in the Quidditch team for a Chaser." She saw the girl's face light up. "I'm sure we can get you to play Chaser."

They arrived at the portrait guarding the entrance to Gryffindor House.

"Chocolate Pudding" said Professor McGonagall and the portrait swung open to let them in.

They walked through it and heard voices coming from the Common Room.

There around a table sat the same students that she had seen earlier before. They were playing wizard's chess and enjoying it, not noticing their visitors.

Professor McGonagall cleared her voice and they jumped up. "I would like you to meet our new student" she said looking at Harry.

"This is Ronald Weasley," she said pointing to a small red haired boy.

"And those are his twin brothers, George and Fred. The girl with the black hair is Alicia Spinnet. She's also a fifth year so when the other students arrive you already know someone in your class. The one with the heaps of books is Miss Hermione Granger and this is Gryffindor's Seeker. Lillian, I would like you to meet Harry Potter."

"Pleasure" Lillian said as she nodded, swallowing hard at the lump in her throat.

Professor McGonagall looked at them and smiled sadly. "Now if you would all be so kind to excuse us. I need to talk to Harry and Lillian alone."

The others nodded and went out to the hall to wait for Harry.

"What could she want with him?" whispered Alicia.

"I have no idea," said Hermione "We'll ask him when he gets out."

Harry and Lillian stood on either side of Professor McGonagall and looked at each other.

"Harry I know this may come as a shock because this is one secret that you never knew of. I would like you to meet your sister, Lillian Potter."

Harry's mouth opened but he couldn't speak a word.

Lillian looked at him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I am truly sorry but this secret was kept for your safety."

Harry nodded in agreement and moved forward until he stood in front of his sister. "So that's why you looked so much like my mother," he said. He hugged her around the waist and Lillian looked at him in astonishment.

She had never seen her brother after the attack on their parents.

Uncle Sirius had taken her to go and live with Madam Maxine and she thought that he was dead as well. All the talk about him had her knowing that he was alive. The other people protecting her had told her they were to have no contact. It was to protect both of the,. Oh, how she had wanted to write to him, but even that was too dangerous.

"I'll leave you two to talk," said Professor McGonagall "I'll send Alicia to show you around and help you get settled."

They both nodded and Harry pulled her to one of the chairs in front of the fire.

Harry looked at her and she knew what he was going to ask.

"I know you probably hate me for not showing up earlier" Lillian said as she looked at him.

He had the same eyes as their mother and he looked a lot like their father "but I was taken to live with Madame Maxine and attend Bourdadoeax. I was happy there because knew that you were still alive. Professor Dumbledore and Uncle Sirius thought it the safest if we weren't able to communicate. But after three attacks on me last year Sirius and Dumbledore decided that it would be safer for me to come here and attend Hogwarts so that he can keep an eye on me. I never knew you were here. You were too young to remember me so it was easy keeping our relation a secret." Her eyes filled up with tears again.

Harry got up and sat down on the side of the chair. He hugged her as she sobbed. "I never knew you ever existed but now I am as happy as I can be because I know that I am not alone anymore. I missed you."

"I missed you too" said Lillian as she hugged him.

Ron and Hermione found them sitting like that.

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

Harry looked up as he heard them enter the room. They were surprised that both Harry and the new girl's eyes were red.

What had happened here?

"Guys" said Harry as he got up and pulled Lillian to her feet "I would like you to meet my sister Lillian. Lillian these are my two best friends Ron and Hermione."

She nodded and looked a little embarrassed.

"It's okay," said Hermione as she shook Lillian's hand "You're going to fit in here just fine. The rest of the students are coming tomorrow so we have the tower to ourselves. It's only us, Ron's brothers, Alicia, Neville and Oliver that are here in Gryffindor."

"Did I hear my name?" said Alicia as she came into the room. "Hi I'm Alicia," she said.

Lillian shook her hand.

"So Lillian, Professor McGonagall says that you play Quidditch just like your little brother here. What position do you play?"

Lillian looked at Harry.

"Chaser or Seeker" she smiles "But I'm more into playing Chaser since I don't like injuring myself just for a little Golden Snitch."

They all looked at Harry.

"You should let Harry tell you all about getting yourself nearly killed for the Snitch. He's had his fair shares of near death experiences."

Harry blushed a deep red and they all laughed.

****

A / N – I know it isn't great – so kill me. I hope this story will do as well as my Pirates of the Caribbean story, but we'll see. Please read and tell me what you think.


End file.
